User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Nameless Lancer - Chapter 2: A New Beginning
'''A New Beginning '''is the second chapter of my seventh fanfiction, "Rise of the Nameless Lancer". This chapter is not going to be as long as chapter 1. This chapter is a remaster of chapter 1 of "The Legend of Harold Jenkins", which, to this day, is my most popular chapter. I don't expect this chapter to be as popular, but you never know. Enjoy. A New Beginning When leaving home, I didn't bring much with me. All that I packed was my journal, 900 gold, my blacksmith hammer, and my satchel. I left home without saying goodbye to anyone. Elena was the last person that I talked to. I headed to Thrace, since that was where the nearest port was. I had heard of a faraway city called Yharnam. That is where I was headed. It cost me 400 gold to get on a ship to Yharnam. That is where I will find a new beginning. The journey to Yharnam only took a week. When I arrived, I was fascinated. I wasn't expecting Yharnam to be so big. I had been to a castle or two in my time, but I have never seen anything like Yharnam. I immediately tried to find a shop so that I could buy a new outfit, and maybe a few weapons. I found a shop in Central Yharnam, and bought a few things. I bought a new outfit that consisted of a soft, black trench coat, a dark brown hooded cloak, dark gray trousers, brown boots, a knight helmet, an iron gauntlet for my left hand, and a black fingerless glove for my right hand. I almost looked like one of those Yahar'gul Hunters, except my outfit wasn't damaged. For weapons, I bought a Rifle Spear, Blunderbuss, and 10 poison knives. Next, I had to find a nice place to set up shop. While wandering around looking for a nice house, I was approached by a man. The man was wearing the garb of an Old Hunter, had a strange looking cleaver and a blunderbuss. Zachary: Looking for a place to live, I presume? Harold: Do I know you? Zachary: My name is Zachary, and I asked if you were looking for a place to settle down. Harold: Yes, I am. Zachary: Well, it will cost you alot more than 350 gold to buy a house, friend. Harold: I'm not your friend. Zachary: I'm a good friend to have, so you might want to change your tone when speaking to me. Harold: I'm listening. Zachary: You're foreign. I can tell by your accent. You're most likely trying to escape from something, which is also why I came to Yharnam. You can stay at my house. I have an empty room. Harold: Why are you helping me? Zachary: Just trying to helpful. What is your name? Harold: My name is Harold. Zachary: Come with me, Harold. Zachary lead me to his surprisingly big house. He showed me the empty room towards the front of the house. Zachary: This is where you can settle down. I don't have many rules, except that you cannot touch that pistol in my display case. Harold: I won't touch your pistol. Zachary: Good. I set up shop in the small room, and decided to take a nap. When I woke up about an hour later, I decided to talk to my new friend. Harold: Zachary, do you know where I could set up a blacksmith shop? Zachary: There is a place not far from here. It is on my property, so you can use it for your shop. Harold: Thanks, mate. Zachary: Where are you from, Harold? Harold: Thrace. Zachary: What are you trying to escape from? Harold: A good question, for another time. That's personal, and I don't trust you enough to tell you about that. Zachary: I accept that. I set up my blacksmith shop where Zachary told me to. My shop was very successful for 2 years. After those 2 years, people stopped coming to my shop, so I decided to close it. I had made a total of 10,000 gold from the shop. Harold: Zachary, what are some better jobs that I can get? Zachary: You could join the military. That's always a good job. Harold: I'll do that. I took Zachary's advice and joined the military. I became a great soldier due to my fearlessness, strength, and skill. Many of my comrades disapproved of how bloodthirsty and brutal I was, but I didn't care. What were they going to do about it? One person did something about it. I was hiking in the woods one day, and I was attacked. Four bandits confronted me, 3 wielding swords and shields, and the fourth using a crossbow. I killed the first 3 without issue. But the fourth was a different story. The last bandit shot me in the stomach with his crossbow, but I killed him with a shot from my blunderbuss. I killed all of the bandits, but I was very injured. I passed out from the pain, and thought that this was the end. Credits That concludes chapter 2. This chapter is not that much different from original, but is still really good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Differences from the Original *In the original fanfiction, Zachary's weapons were a Hunter Axe and Pistol, but in the remastered version, he uses a Beast Cutter and Hunter Blunderbuss. *Originally, Harold's journey to Yharnam took a month, but here, it takes a week. Trivia *Zachary's attire and weapons are identical to the Beast Cutter wielding Old Hunter. Category:Blog posts